Recuerdos Inolvidables
by Bruja29
Summary: Es una historia donde Irie recuerda sucesos que paso en la universidad con su querido profesor Byakuran.


Bueno es una historia yaoi aunque solamente es para crear buenos recuerdos de esta pareja bueno aquí os la dejo espero que os guste bye bye.

* * *

**Recuerdos inolvidables**

_Ya llevamos 2 años juntos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas sobre todo celos, después de todo nos llevamos 10 años aunque más bien eso nos importa poco además dentro de año y medio nos vamos a casar, ahora que recuerdo todo esto comenzó el último año de la universidad, que recuerdos…_

**Flash Back**

-Te has enterado Irie? Hoy viene de substitución un nuevo profesor de química.

-Sí… Solo espero que no sea muy estricto ahora que estamos terminando – le comente a mi amigo rubio, Spanner.

_Ahora que lo pienso siempre está comiendo una piruleta que creo que me comentó que se las hacia el mismo._

-Bueno bueno, tú tranquilo lo comprobaremos en la siguiente clase.

-Irie, Spanner están interesante su charla que tienen que interrumpir mi clase?

_Mierda._

-No, lo siento mucho Lal Mirch sensei – dijimos al unisonó Spanner y yo.

_Menudo día y solo es el principio. Bueno luego de que pasaran los 40 minutos que le correspondían a la clase de Lal, todos esperamos con ganas ver como seria el substituto, y de repente con toda la tranquilidad del mundo entro un joven, quizás de unos 6 años más grande que la mayoría de los presentes incluyéndome y se paró delante de la pizarra._

-Un placer, soy Byakuran y soy el substituto de Verde el anterior profesor de química.

_Todos nos quedamos en silencio, supongo que nadie se lo imaginaba así, claro que yo tampoco, supongo que nos sorprendió que tuviera una marca que le surcara por debajo del ojo, también hay que destacar su pelo blanco como la nieve y además se podía remarcar lo desordenado que lo llevaba._

-Byakuran sensei, usted sabe porque Verde ya no nos dará más clases?_ – _preguntó alguien que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

-Tengo entendido que ha abandonado las clases para embarcarse el algún experimento ilegal suyo – nos explicó con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

_La gente comenzó a reír ante aquella explicación, menos yo y Spanner… A que se refería con experimento ilegal?! La verdad que esto es un poco, bastante extraño._

-Lo único que aremos hoy va a ser que me pongáis al día de cómo hacia sus clases y que conceptos ya había explicado… - se detuvo dejando escuchar un gran suspiro –Después de todo se fue sin dejar constancia de nada.

_Las chicas no pararon de acribillarle con preguntas estúpidas, bueno tenía que admitir que no estaba nada mal._

-Nos vamos a la cafetería Irie? – me dijo Spanner.

-Claro, vámonos de aquí.

_Antes de salir pude ver y notar su mirada penetrante._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Sho-chan, en que estas pensando?

-En el día que nos vimos por primera vez.

-Fue divertido y entretenido aquel día – me dijo rodeándome por la cintura.

-No mucho la verdad.

-Eeehhh, como que no? Fue el día que me conociste por primera vez, tuvo que ser entretenido.

-Vale, vale te doy la razón – le dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Y te acuerdas aquel día en la biblioteca? Te veías realmente adorable.

-No me lo recuerdes, me hiciste pasar mucha vergüenza ese día.

**Flash Back**

-Vaya así que haciendo los deberes de química que he puesto.

-Aaahhh! Q-que se su-supone que haces a-aquí, Byakuran sensei?

-Pues estoy de guardia pero, porque te pones tan nervioso? – me preguntó demasiado cerca de mi cara –Creo que ya deberías de estar acostumbrado a mi presencia.

_Demasiado cerca, está demasiado cerca de mí… Como quiere que me acostumbre? Estoy demasiado nervioso, me sudan hasta las manos. Aaahhh porque se está acercando aun más? Me quiere susurrar algo?_

-Ya tengo ganas de que sea viernes para tenerte solo para mí.

_Y de repente note que me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja, hay en ese mismo instante perdí la poca cordura que tenia._

-AAAHHH, BYAKURAN SENSEI PARE! – grite a todo pulmón.

-Si no puedes estar en silencio, podrías irte? Ya es la segunda vez que chillas, además tenemos que estudiar para un examen – me dijo una chica en la cual se le notaba bastante el enfado.

-JAJAJA, lo siento mucho culpa mía ya nos… Donde esta?

-Se ha i…

_Fue lo último que escuche cuando al final logre alcanzar la puerta y salir a toda prisa de la biblioteca, por su culpa me han llamado la atención, bueno en teoría es culpa mía por chillar, pero es suya por haberme hecho eso en la biblioteca… Lo matare._

**Fin Flash Back**

-Ese día quise matarte – le dije luego de recordar aquella escena.

-Por aquel entonces solo llevábamos viéndonos una semana y aun te ponías nervioso ante mi contacto.

-Creo que nunca he pasado tanta vergüenza en mi vida como aquel día – le dije dándome la vuelta y mirándolo por fin a la cara –Aunque fue bueno que un mes después terminara la universidad y nos pudiéramos ver más seguro.

-Cierto, además que hace unos meses que hemos decidido casarnos y que tu serias la mujer.

-Te recuerdo que no nos vamos a casar por la iglesia y no voy hacer el papel de mujer – le dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero es lo normal cuando soy yo el que te la meto y no al revés – me dijo sin tapujos.

-No podrías decirlo con más delicadeza?

-Porque? Estamos solos, ufff está bien pero deja de mirarme así la próxima vez lo diré de una forma más delicada, ahora vámonos a la cama que ya es de noche y mañana tenemos que viajar a Italia para ver la boda secreta de Hibari y Dino.

-No sé de que hablas si hoy no me vas a dejar dormir, bueno después de todo nunca me dejas dormir en las noches – le dije mientras veía como se formaba en su cara una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Tienes razón, pero no puedes negar que no te gusta.

_Y por fin pude cumplirlo que tantas ganas tenia de hacer esta noche, lo bese apasionadamente y ansiosamente por esos labios que me volvían loco y sin romper el beso nos fuimos a la habitación supuestamente a dormir._


End file.
